New friends, New enemies New love?
by sonadowluver
Summary: Sonic and Tails had decided to take a day off. They were playing in a nearby forest when they stumbled upon a battered, black and crimson streaked hedgehog...SONADOWIt will take me time to update for a while because I'm grounded off the comp at my mom's h
1. Chapter 1

A black and crimson streaked hedgehog was running for his life. Chains were attatched to his wrists and ankles. The black creature's body was battered and blood stained his fur. Dull ruby eyes darted around, full of fear and confusion, not sure of where he was as he ran in the dark. A large robot followed closely, aiming it's gun at the hedgehog.This only pushed the creature to run faster, wanting to get away. His dream came true when the large machine had gotten caught in some tree's. But he didn't know that as he kept running...

The hedgehog soon collapsed from exhaustion. He had no knowledge of the outside world. No colors smells, sights or even sounds. All he knew as he began to fall unconsious was that something rough, yet smoothe at the same time was tickling him from all around..

---

Sonic and his Brother Tails had decided to take a day off from their normal lives. No work, no fighting... Only play. "You can't catch me, Tails!" Sonic shouted playfully as he began to run. "Get back here, Sonic!" Tails shouted happily as he ran after Sonic through a thick, near-by forest they were in.

"Never!" Sonic shouted back as he continued to run. Before he knew it, the blue hedgehog was face-first on the ground. "Ow.. What did-" He started until he saw what he had tripped over. The hedgehog was wide-eyed, seeing as he had tripped over a hedgehog. He looked horrible.

"There you ar-" Tails started, running over until he saw the hedgehog as well. Sonic and Tails looked at each other, then at the creature on the ground. "Sonic.. We have to help him.." Tails said, worry in his voice. The blue hedgehog nodded as he got up, picked the being up off the ground and began to run back to Tails' workshop, needing a ride to his home on a far-off island.

----

With a small moan, the dark creature;s eyes slowly opened. They were consumed with freight as he looked around, not knowing what anything was, none-the-less where HE was. The male noticed a blue hedgehog sleeping a few feet away in a chair. He then looked at himself and noticed his fur had white wrappings on certain area's, but his chains still remained. With a smill sigh, the creature closed his eyes, wondering what was going on.

Sonic yawned as he stretched his arms out, begining to wake up. Accidentaly, he fell on the floor, hurting his nose. "Ow.." He muttered, sitting up and rubbing it. After a moment, he stood up and looked at his guest. "I wonder when you'll wake up.." He muttered to himself. Sonic found himself slightly startled when he suddenly found a pair of ruby eyes looking up at him.

"Um.. Hi." He said with a small smile. The dark hedgehog looked up at him, not sure what to do. "Do you have a name?" Sonic asked, croutching next to the couch. The creatures ears flickered slightly as he watched Sonic. "Uh.. Yea.. Would you like something to eat?" The azure hedgehog asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

The onyx being's stomach answered for him as a small gurgle erupted. The hedgehog hadn't eaten in about a week. Sonic chuckled to himself as he stood up. "Alright.. Give me a few minutes.." He said before walking out. The creature on the couch sighed slightly to himself, wishing he knew what to do.

----

About 15 minutes later, Sonic came back with a bowl of soup. Steam rose, showing it was hot as a wonderful armoa filled the room. Sonic walked over to the other and smiled. "Here." He said, holding out the bowl with a smile. The hedgehog eyes it suspiciously, not quite sure what it was.

"Um... What's wrong?" Sonic asked, tilting his head again slightly. The ebony furry looked up at him, confusion burning brightly in his eyes. "It's soup.. You've had soup.. Right?" The azure hedgehog asked. When he didn't get an answer, he sighed to himself. "I guess that's a no.." He muttered.

"You eat soup.. It's good, trust me." He said, sweat dropping. The creature continued to look at Sonic, not letting a sound pass his lips. "Um.. Here.. You eat it like... You take the spoon, scoop some of the soup up and drink it basically.." The azure hedgehog explained, hoping the other would be able to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

The hedgehog on the couch listened to the other, trained to listen to anyone that spoke to him. It was either that or be punished. "Ok?" Sonic asked, hoping the other understood as he held out the bowl. The creature took it, put it on his lap and looked at it for a moment before he did as Sonic instructed him to. His eyes widened slightly and he looked up at Sonic, his eyes saying, 'Thank you.'

The blue hedgehog smiled when he saw the other. "Eat up. I'll be back in a couple of minutes.. I need to call my friend about getting these chains off of you.." Sonic said, lifting a chain for a moment before walking out. He went into the kitchen, picked up a phone and called Tails.

The hedgehog on the couch continued eating, savoring every mouthful of what he had been given. He had never tasted anything like the soup Sonic had given him. After only a few minutes, the large bowl was empty. The hedgehog sighed slightly as he closed his eyes, feeling full for the first time in as long as he could remember.

After a couple of minutes, Sonic walked back in and smiled when he saw the bowl empty. "Alright. My friend will be here in a little while. But in the mean time, I'm Sonic. What's your name?" He asked, sitting on the chair again. The hedgehog only looked at him, confusion spread across his face.

"Um..What's your name?" Sonic asked again, finding the silence uncomfortable. He sighed slightly when the hedgehog still didn't say anything. "Where did you come from? I haven't seen you around the city before.." He said, trying a diffrent question. Unfortunately, the reply was the same. Nothing.. The blue hedgehog sighed again as he got up and walked towards a window, watching for the young kit.

-----

After about an hour, Tails landed near the house and jumped out of the plane. He smiled when he saw the azure hedgehog waiting by the door. The kit held a blowtorch in one hand as he walked over to the house. "Come in, Tails." Sonic said, moving aside as his little brother walked into the house. The smaller fox smiled as he went into the living room and looked at the hedgehog on the couch. "He looks better.." He said to Sonic with a smile.

"Yea.. But what worries me is that he won't say anything.." Sonic sighed, brushing a hand through his quills. "Maybe he's afraid?" Tails asked, trying to think. "I don't think so, Tails.. He ate something.. If he was afraid of me, he probably wouldn't have eaten it.." Sonic said, crossing that idea out. "Well.. Maybe he can't talk..?" Tails asked. "That's a possibilitly.." Sonic said, his ears drooping slightly. If the hedgehog on the couch couldn't speak, he wouldn't know what banged him up so badly.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Let's just get those chains off to start with." The kit said with a smile as he walked over to the couch. "Hi. I'm Tails. I'm going to take these chains off, ok?" He said with a small smile, holding up the torch. The hedgehog on the couch eyed the torch, his ears folding back. Fear returned to his ruby orbs, thinking Tails was going to hurt him. He had already been torchured with a torch multiple times..

"What's wrong?" Tails asked, looking at the creature. He followed the gaze to the torch and sweat dropping. "Don't worry.. I won't hurt you.. Hold out your hands." He said in a soft tone. The hedgehog quickly did as told, afraid of being punished. Tails picked up the center of the chain and turned on the torch.

A small blue flame came from the nozzle and Tails began to melt metal. After about 15 minutes, he had broken both chains in half, giving the onyx creature the ability to move more. The hedgehog looked up at Tails, both thankful and confused. "Alright.. I'll be back either later or tomorrow. I forgot what I needed to get the chains off of his wrists.." He said to Sonic, turning off the torch.

"Alright.. Are you going to stay for a little while or leave?" The blue hedgehog asked. "I'm going to go. If I'm going to come back later, I need to finish something back at the workshop.." He said, already walking out the door. "Um.. Ok. Bye!" Sonic said said before closing the door. He looked at the being on the couch and sighed slightly. "Ok.. Um.. You should get some more rest.." The hedgehog said, walking over and picking up the bowl.

The black creature on the couch looked up at Sonic for a moment, before understanding what he was intructed to do. He closed his eyes and waited to fall asleep, which would take a long while since he wasn't the least bit tired. "Goodnight.." Sonic said before walking away..


	3. Chapter 3

A few days have passed and the dark creature had yet to speak. Sonic tried his hardest, but eventually gave up. The hedegehog had seemed to grow better with every passing day, growing slightly less afraid, it seemed.

Sonic was showing the hedgehog how to eat a chilly dog when the phone rang. "I'll be back in a minute." He said, putting the plate down and wiping his hands on his fur as he walked into the kitchen. "Hello?" He said into the phone. Tails was on the other end, telling Sonic that Eggman was on the loose again. "Alright.. See you in a little bit.." The azure hedgehog said before hanging up. 'Crap.. I can't leave him here...' He thought, walking back out into the living room.

"Um.. I need to go out for a little while.. Did you want to come or stay here?" He asked the creature on the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. The hedgehog looked up at Sonic and nodded. Sonic was a little suprised he had done this. The hedgehog had yet to actually respond in any way, none-the-less nod. He smiled slightly as he sat next to the other.

"Ok. My friend from the other day will be here soon. Hope you're not afraid of heights." He said, sweat dropping. The onyx creature tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Um.. Heights is when you're up in the sky, really high." Sonic said, wondering why the other didn't know what he was talking about. The same look remained on the hedgehog's face, not sure of what Sonic was talking about.

"Know what? You'll see for yourself.." He muttered, shaking his head lightly. Sonic's ears perked as he heard the engine of Tails' plane from outside. "That was quick.. Come on." He said, getting up and starting for the door. The hedgehog got up and followed Sonic. His foosteps were a little wobby, but he hadn't gotten up since he woke up the first time.

When the two went outside, the creature's mouth hung open slightly as he looked around in awe. Everything was so new.. For some reason though, when he looked up at the sky, he felt sad. He decided to not look at it as he continued to look around, but kept close to Sonic.

"Hey, Tails. Is it ok if he comes along?" Sonic yelled to the kit in the plane. "Yea, just hurry up!" He shouted back. "Give me your hand." The blue hedgehog said to the other. The onyx creature looked at Sonic, but did as told. Quickly, the blue hedgehg jumped up into the plane, bringing Shadow with him. "You sit up here with Tails.." He said, letting the hedgehog go and jumping onto the tail of the plane.

"Sit here." Tails said with a smile, pointing to the seat next to him. The black creature nodded and he did as told. Tails quickly pushed a button and the plane took off.

---

The plane landed in Station Square. Tails hopped out and Sonic helped the hedgehog out. The creature was looking around still, overwhelmed by everything. Sonic decided not to ask as he looked ahead to see a large robot. "That doesn't seem too bad.." Sonic said with a light shrug as the robot turned toward the three. The dark hedgehog looked at it, freight and worry spread across his face. "Don't worry.. I'll handle this.." Sonic said with a smirk as the large mecha began to walk over. Eggman was in his floating chair next to the robot. "You fools will never beat me.." He said with a smirk, pushing a few buttons on the console.

The dark creature turned his attention towards the old man, but was wide-eyed. "P-P-Professor?" He shouted in utter shock, his voice deep. Both Tails and Sonic turned toward him, shock spread across their faces.

Everything around the city seemed to stop as three pairs of eyes fell onto the dark hedgehog. He continued to look at Eggman, realizing that couldn't of been the Professor. His ears drooped slightly with a sigh. "Did you just.." Tails started, trying to find the words. "Speak?" Sonic finished.

The old man ignored the comment fromt he dark creature, thinking nothing of it as the robot neared. Sonic shook his head, wanting to stay on task. He quickly charged the robot. The blue hedgehog spindashed it, but his effort barely scratched the paint. "Arg.. Why can't I touch it?" He growled to himself.

"My turn.." Eggman said with a large smirk, pushing a button on his console. A large gun rose out of the mecha's arm and he aimed it at Sonic. "Uh-Oh.." Sonic muttered as it began to fire rapidly. He dodged the bullet's, but only barely. Tails had a look of worry, but the dark hedgehog wouldn't let Sonic get hurt. Quickly, with amazing speeds, he ran over to the blue hedgehog and ripped him out of the gunfire.

Sonic looked at him, wide-eyed. "How did you.." He started until he heard the sound of the robot's footsteps. The blue hedgehog turned towards it, trying to devise a plan. The dark creature looked at Sonic for a moment, then at the robot. He pointed up towards the head, where two glass eyes were. The blue hedgehog looked at the creature, then the eyes with a smirk. "Worth a shot." He said with a smirk, jumping up and spindashing into the robot's eyes. When Sonic did, he went right through the back of the head.

"NO!" Eggman shouted as his machine began to epxlode. "Sorry, Eggy.." The blue hedgehog said, walking back over to the dark creature. "Come on!" Sonic said to him, beginning to walk back over to Tails. 'When we get back, I'm going to make him talk..' He mused...


	4. Chapter 4

Whoo. I'm alive, people. Remember? I'm grounded? Hehehe.. I'll get the next chap up when I get the chance. Enjoy! Please review!! Begs

Tails flew Sonic and the dark hedgehog back to the island before taking off for main-land again. Sonic looked at the other, a cross look on his face. "So.. I know for sure you can talk.." He started, but softened his expression when he saw the dark creature hang his head. "Look.. I just want to know what your name is.. Or, or where you came from.." The blue hedgehog said softly, putting hand on the other's shoulder.

The creature shrugged it off with a small sigh. He wanted to tell the other, but wasn't even sure if he HAD a real name. The hedgehog's ears perked as he looked around, but his face paled when he saw an all too familiar robot emerging from the woods. It was large and an army green with the word, 'G.U.N.' painted on in white.

"Huh? What's wr-" Sonic started until he saw the robot as well. His eyes narrowed. 'Humans are not allowed on this island. I'm pushing it with the hedgehog!' He yelled at himself inwardly. Before Sonic could say anything, the black and crimson creature quickly dashed off at an amazing speed once more, leaving a yellow arura behind.

"Oh, that's just great. I have a hedgehog running around the island and humans tearing it up. Could this day get ANY better?" Sonic growled to himself sarcastically, quickly charging the machine.

--------------------------

After a little while, Sonic had dragged the many peices of scrap from the mecha into the ocean and then sighed, running his hands through his quills. 'Where did he go?' He thought, wondering where the hedgehog had gone as he began to run, knowing he would have to search high and low.

After about an hour, Sonic heard faint crying. He looked around until he saw the hedgehog, sitting high in a tree with his knee's up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. The blue speedster's ears folded back slightly at the sight. Quickly, Sonic climbed up and sat next to the other, gently wrapping his arms around him in an effort to comfort him.

"I.. Don't want.. To go back.." The hedgehog whispered as he continued to cry. Sonic's ears perked as he gently rocked the other slightly. "Shh.. Where is it you don't want to go back to?" He asked in a soothing voice. "Th-That place.. Don't m-make me go with th-the humans.." He begged softly, beginning to cry into Sonic's chest.

"I won't.." The blue hedgehog said softly, glad the other was actually talking back to him. "So.. Do you have a name?" He asked, thinking that if the other was going to talk, he might as well try to get some answers before he retreats into his silent world once more. The hedgehog in his arms shook his head. "No.. I don't." He whispered.

Sonic's ears folded back slightly once more. "Oh. No wonder why you didn't tell me before.." He mumbled to himself, sweat dropping. "What are you normally called, then?" The speedster asked, continuing to rock the other as he began to calm down.

"I'm not too sure... If it would be a good.. Name. I d-don't like.. It. Th-They called me.. Project. A-At first.. They called me.. Project: Shadow... But then s-stuck with.. The first part.." He muttered to the other, trying to remember from long ago.

Sonic was beyond confused as he still held the other. He thought for a moment from the 'name' the hedgehog had given him and decided to do what the humans did. "Can I call you Shadow?" He asked with a soft smile.

The hedgehog looked up at him with red eyes, both their natural color and from crying, with a small smile. "Alright. My name is Shadow." He said, joy in his voice as the last tear in his eyes slipped down his muzzle.

Sonic was glad the other had stopped crying. "Do you remember my name?" He asked, his head tilting slightly, wondering if the other had remembered. "Yes. It's Sonic." He said, his smile growing slightly wider. Sonic looked into Shadow's eyes and was interested by their color. He had never seen crimson red eyes.

Shadow just sighed slightly, resting his head on Sonic's chest as his eyes drifted closed. The blue hedgehog smiled once again. "Shadow. Let's go back to the house before you fall asleep up here and I have to carry you back.." He whispered into the other's ear. Shadow opened his eyes and looked up at Sonic with a slight nod, before slipping out of his arms and beginning to fall out of the tree.

As he fell, for some reason, he felt like he was all alone in the world. When Shadow landed, he landed perfectly on his feet and looked up at Sonic, who was wide-eyed. The blue hedgehog quickly scrambled down the tree, nearly slipping multiple times. "Wow. Nice jump." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." The dark hedgehog said as he waited for Sonic to lead the way. The azure being began to walk back, not thinking about how fast Shadow had gone before and that maybe they could run back.

----------------------

The two went back and went inside as it began to get dark and the tempeture dropped. "Would you like something to eat since we were interrupted before?" Sonic asked, starting for the kitchen. "Yes.." Shadow said simply as he sat on the couch, looking around like he normally did. Now he could ask Sonic what certain things were and what they did.

As he waited, he wondered when the humans would come back. A small frown made it's way onto his muzzle as his ears drooped. 'I still don't know why they want me.. Only to hurt me again..' He thought, cringing slightly at his more recent memories..

_**'They pulled me out of my cell, dragging me by the chains on my arms. Everything hurt, just as it always did. Some wounds re-opened as I was dragged along, leaving behind a small trail of blood. I heard the two men talk amongst themselves, laughing and looking back at me constantly, jerking on the chain and making me cry out in pain as they nearly ripped my arms off.**_

_**But all they did was laugh at my misery. Like they did every day for as long as I can remember. Why me? Why is this happening to me? Soon, I realized my surroundings changed and I winced as I was thrown against an icy, metal table. They quickly put restraints on my arms and legs before stepping back into the shadow's.**_

_**A man in a white coat came over, a crazy look on his face as always. He had red hair and was very skinny, yet tall. He leaned over me, pulling a small knife out of his pocket. I gulped as I looked up at him, shaking in my chains.**_

_**He only laughed as he put the knife against my chest and began cutting. I cried out in pain, the same as every day. But why wasn't I used to the pain by now? I should be.. But then again, I should be dead. If these men were put through this, they would have died the first time they were hurt. But me.. No.. I'm diffrent.**_

_**But why? Is that why they tortchure me like this? I gritted my teeth as he pushed deeper and i suddenly became winded. He had hit a lung..'**_

Shadow's thought's were interrupted when Sonic walked back in, carrying two plates of hot dogs. "Shadow? Are you ok?" He asked, worry in his tone as he watched the dark creature gripping the fur on the right side of his chest..


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow's ears perked and he turned towards Sonic. "Yes. I'm fine." He whispered, putting his hand down. He wouldn't tell Sonic what had happened to him. He wouldn't tell anybody. With a small sigh and shake of his head, he smiled at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic knew Shadow was lying, but decided to ask later. "Here." He said, giving him one of the burgers with a smile. Shadow took it and began to eat. 'This is so much better then what they fed me..' He thought happily, savouring the taste.

The azure hedgehog watched as Shadow ate. 'He must really like burgers..' He thought, chuckling as he began to eat his own burger.

The two ate in scilence. Sonic took the plate and walked into the kitchen. He put it in the sink and a thought came to mind. The blue hedgehog walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. "Hey, Shadow? How come when we were outside you were like.. Drooling?" He asked, raising a brow.

Shadow looked down at rubbed his arm, a lightly nervous touch to his look as he sighed a little. ".. I've.. Never been.. Out before.. " He muttered as he heard Sonic laugh. Shadows' ears folded back and he shrunk back a little, feeling sad. It wasn't his fault he was kept away from the world. It wasn't his fault for being like this.. So why should he be getting yelled at for his innocence?

Sonic continued to laugh, not noticing Shadows' sadness. "What, were you kept in a hole or something? O-Or a cage?" He asked, rolling his eyes, not realizing how this might affect Shadow. But then again, he didn't really think much about it. Shadows' eyes widened and he closed his eyes, as sad look on his face as he turned away from Sonic, hunched a little bit.

Sonic blinked as he looked at Shadow and raised a brow. "What?" He asked, his smiling being replaced with a deep frown. 'Oh great, what'd I do now?!' He whined inwardly. Shadow didn't say anything, practically ignoring the other as he shivered a little, trying to repress his memories again. Sadly though, he was loosing the fight. When Sonic put a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and his eyes snapped open and he looked at Sonic with big, fearful ruby orbs.

"Hey, Shadow. You okay?" He asked, blinking as he took his hand back, confusion in his emerald orbs. Shadow just backed up a little, inching away from him. "Don't.. Touch me.. Please.." He whimpered sadly and fearfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic's ears folded back as he looked at Shadow, still confused by how he had gotten Shadow to look like this. 'This is how he looked the other day..' He thought, before finally realizing that something might have happened to Shadow. 'That would explain why he's afraid of everything and anything.. The only question is why...' Sonic thought, chewing the inside of his cheek before letting out a faint sigh, shaking his head a bit, making his quills bounce a bit from left to right.

"Shadow..." Sonic said though it was just a hair above a whisper. "Relax, please. I'm sorry for laughing at you." He murmured, looking at him with soft, serious eyes. The hedgehog felt another rush of fear run through him, though tried to calm down, knowing it was the way to get his home out of his head. He held his head in his hands on the sides and winced a bit, trembling a bit. Sadly just the one last thought he had made him remember when they decided to test a new drug on him, as if he were a testing animal. But then again, to them, he was..

_They threw me down hard on another cold, metal sheet that they called an examination table. I felt my ears against my head and tears of fear and pain stung my eyes. Why couldn't they just kill me? Why do they have to use me for every little thing? Oh god, please... Kill me in my sleep.. I glanced over through my tears and saw an unusual man. He had chocolate brown hair and bright hazel eyes. Well, Until he picked a needle out of his pocket. Was it my imagination or did it actually happen, because now, he looked different. His eyes were a cold, spiteful green and he had spiky blond hair that looked as if it were painted._

_He grinned at me and I felt a shudder run down my back. My stomach twisted into a painful knot, telling me that yet again, something horrid was going to happen. I bit my lip, trembling as he got closer. I cringed at the sound of his twisted laugh, it seeming to ring in my head. My eyes were wide and the tears fell faster, but I cried out when I felt him stab the needle into my stomach, like he wanted to kill me, and empty whatever he had. In an instant, it felt like I was burning from the inside out. Crying out in pain, I tried to twist and turn, wanting it to stop. This horrible pain was killing me, but I knew it wouldn't truly. They wouldn't do that to their little torture toy._

_The man then injected another needle into my side after what felt like forever and that only added a greater pain. It felt like acid was burning through my bloodstream, eating away anything it touched. I cried out louder, my tears even hurting my eyes. Apparently, whatever he put into has gotten to my head already. I heard them all laughing around me, every single man and woman in the room laughing at my pain, suffering and agony. What have I done to deserve this? What crime have I committed to deserve this kind of pain? My head spun, as did the room and soon enough, everything slowly turned black, all of noise around me fading out as my movements slowed to a stop..._

Sonic bit his lip as he looked at Shadow, his ears flat and quills drooped. "Shadow, relax...! Please.." He said since now, the ebony creature was crying in a curled ball, and any attempt to make him feel better led to a sharp shiver and a whimper of fear and sadness.


	7. Chapter 7

"G-Get.. Away.." Was the only thing that came from him that was audible, and it was said for Sonic. He had begun to trust Sonic, but with the sudden memory, that trust quickly disappeared and was replaced with fear. He had always hated being the weakest around, even if that was what he truly was. The black and red hedgehog closed his eyes, trying to make the memory subside, but only relaxed when Sonic had given up with a sigh and walked out of the room. Shadow uncurled after a minute and looked around warily, his eyes bloodshot and puffy.

Shadow gave a sad sigh as he looked down and shivered lightly. 'I hate this..' He thought sadly to himself, still shivering. He felt cold and alone, even though Sonic was probably in the next room over. The ebony creature lied on his side, bringing his knees to his chest, hugging himself as he shut his eyes. His head pulsed lightly, which is what usually happened, and he shivered for another few minutes before finally relaxing. With Sonic gone, he was able to relax, feel calm, and not worry about something happening to him. He, obviously, was paranoid. But then again, wouldn't you be? Slowly, and by accident, the male began to fall asleep on the couch. No matter how much he cried, be it a lot, or a little, he always felt tired afterward.

Sonic had been watching him through a crack in the door that led to the kitchen, and sighed to himself. 'I wonder why he's like this.. And I still wonder why GUN is after him. They shouldn't be, right? I mean, what could a hedgehog like him do to have a secret military on his ass?' Sonic sighed as he quietly walked out and picked Shadow up, his ears drooping as he saw the other squirming in his grasp, as if he were trying to get away. "Shadow, shh.. Relax, it's just me.." He said softly, quietly and sweetly, but it didn't seem to have any affect. Peach lips turned to a frown as he began to walk from the living room to his bedroom, hating the fact the other was trying to get away. All he could think about was trying to help him. 'I gotta get Tails to try to dig up some dirt on him.' The azure creature thought, entering the room and moving the sheets. He lied the sleeping creature down, which curled up into a ball near instantly he met the matress, and lied the sheets on him.

Sonic sat there watching him for a few moments before turning and walking out, going to the living room again. He sat on the couch after nabbing the phone and started to call Tails...

The two talked for a little while, first starting off with normal conversation. Amy trying to snoop around and figure out where Sonics disappeared to, some newer inventions, and a combination of a few other things. That's when Sonic brought up the topic of the sleeping creature in his bed. "Hey, Tails. Can you do me a favor, maybe?" He asked, leaning back against his couch. "Sure, Sonic. Anything." The fox said into his end of the phone, already on the computer, playing with a few prints for one of his projects. "I need you to look up some information about the guy that I had you bring here. I finally have a name from him. Apparently, GUN has something to do with him. Not sure. He said that they called him 'Project: Shadow,' But... I dunno. He wont really tell me what happened to him in regards to them, but whatever it was, it had to be bad." He said, the frown on his face again as he thought about the others' behavior from a moment ago.

Tails lowered the screens he had and punched in a few things. "Um.. I've never tried to deal with getting into GUN, but I guess I'll try to see what I can get my paws on." He said, already trying to hack into the system. Sonic smiled once more at the news, glad that Tails would help. 'He could get information on just about anything, now..' He thought to himself. "Thanks, bro. I'm gonna go check on him. He's been spazzing for the past while." He said before hanging the phone up and dropping it onto the couch. 'While he does that, maybe I can get Shadow to relax.' He thought as he got up, his ears twitching a bit at the sound of the floor creaking beneath his feet, before the soft padding sound that echoed his steps. He walked down the hall, and into his blue painted bedroom, and strolled over to the sleeping hedgehog, who was now whimpering quietly.

Blue ears drooped and emerald eyes softened. He felt bad for Shadow, wishing he could have done something to help him from being hurt like this.. But to wish properly, he had to truthfully know what to feel bad about. Sonic stepped closer to the bed, humming a song softly, gently reaching out and stroking his quills. The whimpering that fled the black creature grew louder for a minute at the contact, but after a little with the combination of strokes, and hearing the sound that came from Sonic, the whimpering slowly began to quiet until it was no more. At this, Sonic smiled, perking faintly at this and shook him carefully, wanting Shadow to wake up.

It took a little, but slowly, He uncurled and crimson eyes fluttered open, looking up at Sonic. His ears were drooped, and he wore a frown on his tan muzzle. "Hey, Shadow. Are you alright?" Sonic asked, stroking his quills once more. Shadow flinched lightly at the touch before relaxing. He nodded quietly, keeping his lips shut. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't think it would bother you. I mean, I kinda thought you were just joking... but I guess not, huh?" He asked, raising his right brow a smidge. Shadow frowned a bit deeper and turned his head to look away from Sonic, just nodding again. ".. Say, Shadow, Why don't we go get some ice cream in the city? I'll show you around." Sonic suggested, wanting to cheer Shadow up. The ebony hedgehog looked at him and blinked. ".. Ice cream..? What's that..?" He asked after a moment, earning a sweat drop from our blue hero.

Sonic chuckled lightly. "I'll show you, okay?" He asked, shaking his head lightly as he stepped back, away from Shadow before looking him over. "Well, after you take a shower." He said, not realizing the mess he was about to get into. When he did realize it, it was too late for him, as heard Shadow now ask, "What's a shower?"


End file.
